<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth is Out Dare by AnonymousFijiMermaid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030644">Truth is Out Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFijiMermaid/pseuds/AnonymousFijiMermaid'>AnonymousFijiMermaid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternative Universe - FBI, Breast Fucking, Doggy Style, Drinking, Episode: s02e20 Humbug, Erotica, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Fun, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Licking, Love, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Art, Nipple Licking, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Passion, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre-X-Files Revival, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Truth or Dare, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFijiMermaid/pseuds/AnonymousFijiMermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough case, Mulder and Scully return to their office and find the best way to blow off steam is with an erotic game of Truth or Dare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth is Out Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Mulder took another shot of whiskey, he looked at Scully sitting on the edge of her desk, her adorable grin showing the tell-tale signs of the three shots that she had already taken. </p><p>They were in their office and trying to unwind after their latest, and possibly strangest, X-File where the murderer was, of all things, an underdeveloped conjoined twin that could disconnect itself from its brother.</p><p>“After a case like that, I could use a fucking drink,” Scully said, when they first entered their office. It was almost 2 in the morning and the cab had just dropped them off after the flight from Florida.</p><p>She was impressed when Mulder moved a filing cabinet to reveal a hidden bottle of Johnny Walker. She was even more impressed when he presented her with a shot glass and asked her, “Can I buy you a drink?”</p><p>Sometimes he was so cute that she couldn’t take it.</p><p>After the first shot, they both let their guards down. He loosened his tie. She took off her shoes and jacket. After the second shot, they opened up even more, telling personal stories of high school and college. It was then that Mulder started opening up about a game of truth or dare that he played with some high school friends. Scully laughed. It sounded so silly. </p><p>“We should play it,” Scully said.</p><p>“Truth or dare?” Mulder asked her.</p><p>“Yeah, why not?” she said. “But, I need another drink.”</p><p>They both did another shot. </p><p>“What does the winner get?” Mulder asked, the alcohol still burning his tongue and throat.</p><p>“We’ll figure that out,” she responded.</p><p>“You go first,” he said to her.</p><p>“Truth,” Scully said, with a second of hesitation. She was decisive. He liked that. </p><p>“How did you lose your virginity?” he asked.</p><p>She laughed, which caused Mulder’s heart to nearly jump out of his chest. He loved her little giggle so much. It was sometimes his favorite thing about her.</p><p>She answered his question, “High school boyfriend. Backseat of a car.”</p><p>Mulder’s mind raced. He pictured Scully’s legs spread in the backseat of a car for her high school boyfriend’s desperate, groping tongue, as it searched for her clit underneath her tuft of crimson hair so that he could please her. He thought about this same partner fumbling to undo his pants, to take out his erect penis and to find Dana’s wet hole. How long could he have lasted? Thirty seconds, tops? Hell, Mulder was a grown man and he sometimes found that he could barely contain his excitement at the sight, the thought, the smell, the touch of his adorably sexy partner. </p><p>She looked at Mulder for any signs of discomfort. Instead, she saw pleasure. Mulder finally knew one of her secrets. Dana Scully lost her virginity in high school in the backseat of a car. Mulder teased her some more.</p><p>“I have no way of verifying that,” Mulder said. “Maybe I can pull his government file. If he was into you, he was probably an anarchist or a troublemaker.”</p><p>Scully laughed again. “I get the point for that one.” </p><p>“Fine,” he said, with a wry grin. “I’ll take your word for it.” </p><p>“It’s your turn, Mulder,” she said. “Truth or dare?”</p><p>He paused. He thought about it. Then, she said, “I know what you’re going to say.”</p><p>“Oh?” he asked. “You can read my mind?”</p><p>She smiled at him. “You’re always so obsessed with the truth. I’m assuming you’re going to take that option.”</p><p>He grinned. “Well, Scully, to prove you don’t know everything about me, I’m going to take the dare.”</p><p>“Oh?” she asked. She was hoping this would work - the old reverse psychology trick. She was playing her crush like a fiddle. She demurred then spoke. “I walked into this office once. Went to use your VCR to look at a surveillance tape. I know you usually use it to watch tapes like Alien Autopsies or Ancient Codebreakers. That’s usually what’s in there. But this time, it was different.”</p><p>“Oh?” he asked. He genuinely had no idea what she was referring to. She was ready to make that innocent little expression on his handsome, square-jawed face change.</p><p>“I found a porn tape,” she said.</p><p>Mulder’s face turned as red as the morning sun. Scully could tell that he was embarrassed. She floated her small hand onto his broad shoulder to reassure him. She put her finger on his chin and picked his handsome face up so that her eyes could meet his.</p><p>“Mulder,” she said. “You can tell me. Have you ever jerked off in our office?”</p><p>His shoulder shrank inward. “Well, I don’t --- I mean… Sometimes, cases can get stressful and…” he stammered.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she said, stopping him. “I like thinking about you doing that.” She put his hand to her chest so that he could feel how fast it was beating now. Faster than anytime they chased a monster down a sewer or pursued a suspect with their firearms drawn. Thinking of Mulder doing that to himself made Scully’s heart feel like it was going to leap out of her chest.</p><p>“So, what’s the dare?” Mulder asked, pursing his lips.</p><p>“I want to watch you do it,” she said. “For just a minute. Please.”</p><p>Mulder reached into his drawer to his secret stash of adult videotapes. He slipped one out of its case, walked over to his TV/VCR and put it inside. There was a familiar clicking and whirring and then, on screen, she saw the middle of a passionate scene of love-making. Or, fucking, would be the more appropriate word.</p><p>Scully observed Mulder as he watched this movie. His hand instinctively brushed against the growing bulge underneath his gray suit pants. She couldn’t take her eyes off of it. Would she finally get to see it? She sure hoped that would be the case tonight.</p><p>“Are you sure about this?” he asked her.</p><p>“Yes, Mulder,” she said. “It’s what I want.”</p><p>Mulder slowly unzipped his pants. She could see the cotton whiteness of his underwear trying to break through his fly. He slowly teased it out, still covered, but she could make out the outline of his throbbing member. He unbuttoned the top of his pants and now it was free. He only had to slide it through the gap in his boxer shorts to reveal every inch of his erect manhood to her.</p><p>“Last chance to change your mind,” he told her, hoping she wouldn’t take him up on this offer.</p><p>“We’ve gotten this far,” she said to him. </p><p>On command, Mulder slid his rock-hard dick out from his boxer shorts. There it was, in all of its naked glory for Scully to finally lay her eyes on. It was darker than the rest of him, with a long, broad shaft and a perfectly round head. She felt her entire being drawn to it, her libido not sure which hole she should put it into first. This was a big cock. The biggest she’d ever seen. In fact, she was certain that if the FBI hadn’t worked out for him that he could have had a healthy career as a star in one of these dirty movies he loved.</p><p>This wasn’t just the external male organ, as her doctor’s mind often saw it. This was something else. This dick was a work of art. It looked like it was sculpted from marble. It looked like it should be in a museum. How could one man be this fucking sexy?</p><p>“It’s perfect,” she said to Mulder. “Wow.”</p><p>He was taken aback. Did she really like it? Was she just being nice? His years of FBI training had turned him into a sort of human lie detector. For whatever reason, as crazy as it sounded, it seemed like she was telling the truth.</p><p>Dana Scully loved Fox Mulder’s cock.</p><p>Scully stared at it for a few more seconds then said, “But I asked you to show me what you do when you watch porn.” She gestured to him, with his pants still on and his arms by his sides. “Is this it?” she asked. </p><p>“No,” he said, that embarrassed shade of red rising once again in his perfect cheekbones.</p><p>“Then show me what you do,” she insisted. “Otherwise, you don’t get the point.”</p><p>Mulder couldn’t believe it. Scully really wanted to watch him jerk off. He slid down his pants further, his bare ass resting on his desk chair. He took off his button shirt. Underneath, he wore a tight white undershirt that accentuated his muscular chest, his six-pack breaking through the light cotton texture. If he looked like a Greek statue before, he looked like even more of one now. Scully felt the space between her legs moisten. </p><p>Mulder fixed his eyes on the TV screen. He watched as the woman on screen gave a passionate blowjob, her head bobbing up and down on her co-star. Mulder reached his large hand down to his own member. His muscular forearm flexed as he gripped onto the veiny shaft. Scully could tell that he liked this part. He bit his lip. She watched as he pumped his dark cock, up and down. She noted that he liked watching another man get his cock sucked. She fantasized about giving her partner a blowjob. About looking up at him from his crotch and seeing the way his face reacted to her warm, wet mouth on him.</p><p>Then, Mulder did something that surprised Scully. He moved his eyes off of the television set… and then met her eyes. He peered at his partner, looking at her legs and breasts, admiring every inch of her, as though he had X-ray vision. He was using her. He was jerking off to her. </p><p>And she liked it. </p><p>She watched the way each muscle reacted, as they created mini earthquake ripples through his arm as he worked his dick over.</p><p>Then, he snapped out of it. He realized what he was doing. Had he taken it too far? He hoped this wasn’t the case. He slowed down his pace, gave himself one final stroke, then dropped his hands to his balls. “Is that enough for the point?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh yes,” she said. </p><p>Mulder put his hands to his side again. “Your turn,” he said. “Truth… or dare.”</p><p>Scully took in a deep breath, pursed her lips, sunk her blue eyes down a little lower and whispered, “Dare.”</p><p>In for a penny, in for a pound, he figured. He had already jerked off in front of his partner. He might as well go for broke on his request. He almost chickened out. He almost stopped himself. He had been through so much with her but now, was he really going to be scared of his next request? He decided to go for it.</p><p>“I want you to finger yourself for me,” he said.</p><p>She was hoping he’d say that. </p><p>She removed her skirt and jacket, took off her piece, and stood there in her black bra and black panties. She sat on the edge of her desk, slipped the panties down to the floor, and spread her legs for Mulder. Mulder stared deeply into her pink pussy. It was as beautiful as he imagined it would be. He wanted to eat it, lick it, kiss it, give her pleasure. He watched as she reached her hands down and her fingers parted her lips. </p><p>“Wow,” was all Mulder could say. “Hot. So fucking hot. Fuck.”</p><p>“Show me how much you like it,” she said. “Treat me like you treat your porn girls.”</p><p>Mulder’s hand floated back down to his member. He pushed his monumentally hard cock against his firm abs as he stroked it, liking the friction it created. He couldn’t believe it. Here he was, jerking his fat dick to a live porn star. And that porn star happened to be Dana Scully, with her delicate fingers massaging her delicious pink pussy. </p><p>They both stopped touching themselves for the next part of their little game.</p><p>“Truth or dare?” she asked.</p><p>“Truth,” he responded.</p><p>“Do you want me to sit on your lap?” she asked.</p><p>He looked at her. Her perfect body. Her pussy, still dripping wet down her thighs. He wanted that ass on his lap right now... more than anything in the world.</p><p>“Yes, Scully. Yes, of course.”</p><p>Scully walked over to him and placed her butt on Mulder’s thighs. The porn movie was still playing on his television set, so she turned to face it. Mulder was surprised when she started to get into it. He was even more surprised when she started touching herself again. He responded, in kind, by putting his hand back to his engorged penis. He moved up and down, while she moved in a circular fashion on her clit.</p><p>Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were masturbating together.</p><p>She dipped her digits into her wetness. She made sure it spread onto her middle and ring fingers. Then, she held her moist fingers in front of Mulder’s mouth and fed him her juices. He attacked her fingers, sucking them, as she moaned.</p><p>“Do you like how I taste?” she asked.</p><p>“So much,” he responded. He cupped her ass with his left hand while he jerked his monster cock with his right hand. </p><p>Scully stood up. Mulder feared their little game might be coming to a close but he continued to stroke his dick anyway. He watched as she removed her bra, revealing her beautiful breasts for him. She pushed his head into her bosoms and had him suck on her nipples while she lovingly stroked his hair. He continued going back and forth, from nipple to nipple, while she moaned, screamed, in pleasure. </p><p>She looked him in the eye. “Your turn,” he said. Their little game had to continue.</p><p>“Truth or dare,” he asked her.</p><p>“Truth,” she said.</p><p>“Do you want to fuck me?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes,” she responded. “More than anything.”</p><p>“I’ll give you the point for that,” he said, with a wink. She could see how hungry he was for her. She turned around to face him, straddling him, his now pre-cum dripping cock against her fire red crotch. She gripped his face in both of her hands and kissed him. This was their first kiss. He tasted so good. She sucked on his bottom lip. She moved her warm tongue against his. She rubbed her crotch and belly against his vibrating manhood.</p><p>“Fuck me Mulder,” she said. “I want to feel every inch of you inside of me.”</p><p>She rose up a few inches as he gripped his cock and she gently slid back down on it. This was it. This was the first time his massive member had penetrated her pussy lips. She screamed in delight, immediately, gripping his tongue in her mouth again, sucking on it, biting and licking his lips, desperately kissing him as though this moment would end if she did not. She rode back and forth on his colossal erection, as he rose his body up into her. She’d ride, he’d pump up. She’d scream in pleasure. She felt lucky for the lateness of the hour. No one in the office could hear her yelps. This little dance continued as they groped and sucked, kissed and licked. She came for him, digging her fingernails into his back, as she moaned her fucking head off. She drew a little bit of blood on his back. He could take the pain. He could take even more, if she was willing to give it.</p><p>She stood up and bent over, spread her hands on his desk, and presented herself to him like she was a gift. Mulder lovingly gripped his partner by her sides and slid himself inside of her. Her moist center enveloped his throbbing behemoth as he plunged himself further into her. “Oh god, yes. Fuck me Mulder. Harder. Yes! Fuck my pussy!” she screamed. They rocked the desk, as everything fell to the ground, papers, the lamp, his phone. </p><p>Mulder could hear how wet he was making her. He could feel it. She grabbed his index finger and sucked it and the sensation made her think that his beloved Scully was taking two cocks at once. The very image of that made his mind and heart race. Scully reached down, put a finger on her clit, and passionately massaged it. With his fingers in her mouth, her fingers on her clit and his cock moving into and out of her, she came… and she came hard.</p><p>“Oh god! Uh! Oh Mulder! OH FUCK! Yes! I’m gonna cum! Uh! Uh!”</p><p>She could feel his cock getting impossibly harder. He picked her up. He held her against the wall. His corkboard fell to the floor, his “I Want to Believe” poster hit the ground. He was still inside of her as she wrapped her dainty arms around his powerful shoulders. She bounced up and down, screaming even more. “Uh! Please! More! Fuck me! More!” She came again. His cock causing rockets of pleasure to explode throughout her body. The nerve endings in her fingers tingled and she was sure of one undeniable truth...</p><p>No one had ever fucked her this hard before.</p><p>She felt completely exhausted. And, she felt like Mulder deserved a special treat. She sat him back down in his office chair. She knelt down in front of him and squeezed his dick between her full breasts, holding it close to her rapidly beating heart. 

Scully spit on his member, while pumping her mammaries up and down. He moaned in pleasure. “Oh, fuck! Fuck!” he moaned. He loved the way her hard nipples felt grazing against his shaft. She kissed the tip of his head as it moved in and out of her soft breasts. She let her warm tongue bathe it. </p><p>Scully felt the build-up in Mulder’s impressive appendage. She knew she was driving him crazy. So, she gave him permission to do something about it.</p><p>“Please, Mulder,” she said. “Shoot that hot load all over me.”</p><p>For Scully, it all seemed to happen in slow motion. These moments would be burned in her brain. They would be what she drew on when she was alone in her apartment with her vibrator or dating a man who wasn’t nearly as hot as her strapping partner. She always thought about the moment that she made Fox Mulder, the Fox Mulder, shoot ropes of cum just for her.</p><p>Mulder tightened, his firm, delicious ass cheeks squeezed tighter than a drum and Scully watched as the first spray of creamy, white semen exploded out of his perfect cock, with the strength of a jet-engine. Had she done this to him? This warm load jumped up and landed on her lips. She pursed them, tasting his salty manliness on her tongue, and immediately swallowed it. Mulder was now a part of her.</p><p>His penis pumped its second shot, like a volcanic eruption. It hit the “I Want to Believe Poster” on the floor, with an audible crinkle. Mulder’s beloved relic would forever be stained with his cum. She loved knowing that she was responsible for this. She giggled, in spite of herself. “Way to go, Shooter,” she said. This would be his new nickname. “Shooter.”</p><p>Mulder’s third burst of hot passion was no smaller than his first two. This next creamy, white spurt of cum landed on her tits, all over her hard nipples. It teased her as it dripped down, causing her to tighten her body in pleasure.</p><p>Finally, Mulder’s fourth and fifth pumps seemed to slow down. He shot another stream of the warm liquid between her breasts and she watched as it dripped down his shaft, further connecting her body to his. She gave it a few more pumps, using his jizz as a lubricant, making sure she’d squeezed every last ounce out of her Fox.</p><p>Mulder collapsed in his desk chair. Scully backed off of him. She casually walked to her desk, grabbed a box of tissues and cleaned the remains of Mulder’s passion off her body. She wiped down her face. She scooped it up off her bosom. It was a mess. Even more than she anticipated it would be. She couldn’t believe she was responsible for making Mulder cum so hard. She dropped the tissues into a nearby trash can. She hoped that in the morning this place would still smell of their hot, passionate tryst.</p><p>As she put on her clothes, she turned to her partner. “Hey,” she said. He looked up at her, still in a state of euphoria from the orgasm that had rocked his body.</p><p>“Next time you’re horny, don’t pop in a tape,” she said. “Just fucking use me.”</p><p>Mulder knew he was going to take her up on that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>